This training rope is used both in the training and handling of livestock and all other four-legged animals including but not limited to horses, sheep, dogs, cattle, and donkey. It leverages the known training concept that animals learn from the application and release of pressure.
Prior to the inception of this invention, the aforementioned animals were trained and handled using a variety of neck or head mounted apparatus such as halter and lead rope or a lariat. These traditional apparatus are often ineffective given the strength and instincts of these animals to fight against the pressure being presented. These methods can lead to injuries or death including abrasions, strangulation, and broken necks, or at a minimum to further poor behavior.